The Footsteps I follow
by Princess of Central City
Summary: I have to find my father no matter what" Krista said. Her mother, Kagome has kept the real secret about her father locked away, but now she's going to find out. Now following her mother's footsteps into the Fuedal Era, she's finding more about her mother.
1. Default Chapter

CatsyKitten: ok I keep on writing new stories its just weird ya know don't know why though oh well time to start story

* * *

Dear Diary,

Krista here once again to say what ever I want, ok here it goes. I really do know that Hojo ain't my father. He looks nothing like me. I have golden brown eyes and he has brown. I'm so not his daughter and any way I think he's a bit slow. I hate him why the hell did mom marry him. Mom's name Kagome Higurashi she's a priestess if ya want to know. I'm half priestess and Demon dog so says mom. But what's weird is, my doggy ears go away when the moon is half full. Oh yeah I also turn full demon when its full moon don't know why though.

Back to my problem I am going to find my real father. At school I got in trouble for having dyed my hair silver. Hello people it's my natural hair color, so are the raven highlights. Hesh those people are stupid. I hate them all and for once I like to show them whose boss. I hate spells even the one to keep my dog ears from being seen. Damn it, I hate my mom, Mr. Hobo and everyone, except for uncle Sota he's cool. Well got to split, Mom is home I haven't started my homework so I better start. Oh yeah I'm in the 9th grade, I graduated from middle school five months ago and school it's like hell wait worse then hell.

Krista put her diary in her drawer. She was wearing a red tank top, and pants with chains hanging loose. On her wrists were spiked bracelets, she was also wearing a chocker. She took out her homework and started it. 'Math, I so hate you' Krista thought putting it aside. She heard footsteps going up the stairs, a knock at her door. "What?!" she shouted. The door opened, 30 year old Kagome was standing by the door. Kagome looked like a 26 year old; her hair was at her shoulders. She was wearing a long purple skirt, and a black sweater.

"You haven't done your homework have you" she said. Krista glared at her and looked out her window. "I did a little" Krista growled. Kagome sighed and rubbed Krista's two Silver dog ears. The 15 year old purred a bit but she didn't close her eyes. 'I have to know who my father is, I'll ask Uncle Sota or grandma since anyway they live together only because...I forgot oh well better to ask Sota then grandma I think' she thought, moving her ears out of her mother's touch.

"Mom, can I see Uncle Sota, please" Krista asked, with her puppy dog eyes. Kagome thought about it a bit, she nodded. Krista ran down the stairs and got her shoes on. "Bye then" she said about to run out but her Kagome's voice stopped her. "Put on the spell honey" she said, smiling.

'Damn' thought Krista, growling. The young girl whispered a chant, she touched her two ears and the vanished, and they were replaced with human ears.

"Now can I go" Krista said leaning on the door frame. Kagome looked at her, she waved her hand so her daughter can go. "Finally" said Krista, running off. 'Moms they worry to much, hello I'm 15 not a six yr. old people' the girl thought.

Krista slowed down a bit when she saw a peach colored house. 'Sarah's house hmm, I'll go there after Uncle or maybe now or maybe not, ok make up your mind, Krista' she thought, ruffling up her hair. 'Now my minds made up I shall go to Uncle's first then call mom to tell her I'm going to Sarah's house for a while, I think that's good but need help from Sota' Krista thought.

She walked across the street, listening carefully if any cars were coming. Once she was on the sidewalk she ran at full speed. In matter of minutes she was at a blue house with a cherry tree in front of it. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Krista heard footsteps coming.

The door opened to reveal her grandma, who was around her fifty's. "Krista come in dear" Ms. Higurashi said. Krista walked in, and went towards the living room. She sat down on the couch. "Grandma is Uncle here" the girl asked. Her grandma nodded.

"He's upstairs taking a shower" she said, Krista sighed. "Um, Grandma can I ask you something" Krista asked.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her. "Who's my real father I want to know, don't say that stupid, asshole step-father of mine I want the truth" she growled, clenching her fists.

"Inuyasha is your real father's name" Sota said behind her. She looked at him, listening.

"Your mother met him when she was your age. She stayed with him in order to find the sacred Shikon Jewel that your mother now possesses. She had you, when she was fifth-teen after she completed the jewel but she already left him and so he never knew he had a daughter. Kagome has tried to forget him but can't, so she married Hojo so she can try to forget it much easier but it didn't work that well" he said sitting across from her.

Krista was shocked. "Why did she leave my dad, why!?" she asked. Sota sighed, and looked at her.

"Because...they can never be together they live in different worlds or shall I say a different time period, known as the feudal era. From your History class, your favorite subject" he said.

'He's right that is my favorite subject, but how can he live in the feudal times I don't get it' she thought. "How the hell is he living there I don't get that shit at all" she shouted. Her grandma looked at her then, her son.

"You know the sacred well" Sota asked, she nodded. "Well you know that it's sealed right, well your mom sealed it because that was the only way to get to where your father is. Krista I will let you go see your father but your mother can not know that you've gone to see your father, alright" he said.

"You mean I can see him" Krista said happily. Sota nodded, she did a back flip and bounced happily around the room. 'Yeah I get to see my father at last' she thought. "But Krista your going to need that jewel that your mother has" he said, Krista froze.

'Mom's jewel oh no not good, mom said to never take it but if its to see my father that's good right but I still think it's a crime" Krista thought. "Fine then if it's to see my father, Inuyasha then I'll do it" she said, smiling.

"Krista your father I met him a couple of times when Kagome was in high-school and Sota was in elementary he acts just like you. And you look just like him but in a female body, and with the black highlights." Ms. Higurashi said, smiling kindly.

'He acts like me, ok I thought I was the only one with a bad ass attitude and he looks like me, I think I'm going to like my father but going to be hard to convince him I'm his daughter especially if he has my attitude' she thought.

"Krista once you get the jewel you're going to have to unseal the well and break the barrier that's around it. Kagome gave me the words to break the barrier and the seal told me to rip them into little pieces but I never did it. I was to little and anyway when you got older I wanted you to see your father if you wanted to find out" Sota said.

He stood up and walked towards a small chest. He took out a key and opened it up. Sota took something out and walked towards Krista. "Here the words to break the barrier and the seal" he said, giving her a folded piece of paper. Krista stared at it but opened it.

It read:

Breaking Barrier: Purity and light break this spell that has been placed here. So I should break another spell

Breaking Seal: Gods of time I call upon you to unseal what was done so long ago and let me pass through time to see what I want to see

"I wrote the Breaking Barrier and Seal so you wouldn't get confused" Sota said, smiling. 'Wow I guess my life is going to have a turn of events oh well' Krista thought grinning.

"Um how come my mother had these spells written for breaking the barrier and seal" Krista asked. Sota sighed for a moment, he looked at his mother.

"Well Krista, my daughter might have wanted to go back when you were born but chose not to after a short time away from Inuyasha. It was too much pain to bear I guess" Grandma said.

Krista nodded. 'Ok now I head back to my house...wait wasn't I planning on going to Sarah's house, I was damn I need a phone' she thought. "I have to use the phone" Krista said, running into the kitchen. She called her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello" Kagome said. "Mother, can I go to Sarah's please" Krista pleaded. "Krista you have to finish your homework" she said. "I'll do it after I come back from Krista's house I promise" said Krista. There was silence in the other end. "Alright you can go but come back by dinner alright" said Kagome. "Fine, ok bye love ya" Krista said hanging up the phone.

'Mom's not going to be happy I did that but its her fault that I never seen my father before' she thought walking into the living room. Sota was sitting on the couch talking with grandma.

Sota looked at her. "So why did you have to use the phone" he said. "To tell mother I'm going to Sarah's so bye" she said walking to the door. "Remember don't let your mother and stupid step-father to find out alright" Sota said.

He heard a 'feh' from her, it reminded him of Inuyasha. "Sota do you think she's ready to see her father" Ms. Higurashi said. Sota rubbed his temples, looking out the window. He could see Krista jumping on top of a house and heading towards Sarah's. "I don't know, but we can't keep this from her forever you know" he said leaning on the wall.

His mother nodded and looked at the ceiling. "I really do hope this could work out between Krista and her father. Even for Kagome's sake" she whispered.

* * *

Sarah's House

"So you're going to see your dad" Sarah said. Her dark brown hair was put in a low ponytail. "Yeah I am I think I said that a hundred times already" Krista said, her dog ears were showing.

"That's good you guys can finally meet...can I rub your dog ears, please" Sarah asked. Krista glared at her like saying 'um let me think...never'. "You are so mean" she said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey I'm the only one who can do the puppy dog eyes around here" Krista said throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh so you want a battle is it" Sarah said.

Sarah threw a pillow at her face. Krista growled, her ears flattened, she threw a pillow at her. And the pillow fight has started. A while later they were on the floor some of the pillow fluff was around them. Krista looked at Sarah's alarm clock. It was 7:45.

"Sarah, I have to go now it's almost dinner" Krista said getting up. "Ok then see ya tomorrow oh and tell me how it was" Sarah said, as Krista jumped out of the window. "Ok" shouted Krista, running back to her house.

Krista ran up the steps of the shrine and looked at the sacred tree. 'I really do like this tree like jumping in to it' the girl thought smiling.

She went inside her house. Krista entered the kitchen and saw her step-dad sitting in his chair. "Hello Krista how was school" he asked. Krista glared at him and walked to the fridge. "And why should you know" Krista snapped. She grabbed a carton of milk and got a glass.

"Krista don't talk that way to your father" Kagome said walking into the room.

"Stop calling him my father he isn't, not ever in hell" she shouted, pouring herself a cup of milk. "He isn't my flesh and blood so stop calling him my fucking father, I can't even stand you calling him that" Krista said, running up stairs and slamming the door.

Krista sat in her chair, drinking the cup of milk. 'Damn her, calling that bastard my father she knows damn well he isn't" she thought, finishing the rest of the milk. She clenched the cup it was cracking in her grasped. 'I am going to see my father whether she likes it or not' Krista thought.

The glass finally broke into a million pieces and scattering onto the floor and her desk. She looked at her hand, it was bloody but will heal in a couple of minutes. She then looked at her homework, she sighed.

"Might as well finish it" the girl whispered. So she did her homework with her left hand and not her right but a few minutes later it got better so she now wrote with her right hand. After she was finished she changed her clothes and got into bed.

'It's nine Mom and stupid bastard step-father sleep in one hour so got to stay up though mom checks on me before she goes to bed got to act like I'm sleeping' Krista thought "Time for Operation: Steel Mother's Sacred Jewel" she whispered, pretending to be asleep.

Her only thoughts were thinking about her father and wondering what he could be like.

* * *

CatsyKitten: yeah I finished wahhh but school's started I hate school so much

Krista: and so do I and stop crying like a little baby I think I'm going to barf.

CatsyKitten: well not my fault I hate school so don't blame me ok

Krista: well I hate school too, so anyway no one damn cares what you think about school so keep your problems to your self

CatsyKitten: ok well reviewers please R&R and please help me with the story


	2. Operation:Time for Operation: Steel Moth...

CatsyKitten: Gah sorry you guys I haven't put a new chapter. But my computer was being mean. And there was too much homework

Krista: Really, now thats so suprising (sacastically)

CatsyKitten: (glare) whatever. Onward with the story (starts typing)

* * *

Krista got out of bed and walked slowly towards her closet. Getting a few of her food that she put in her closet whenever she didn't want her family to eat it. She walked quietly downstairs and got out her mom's old big yellow backpack. Opening it and carefully putting them in, careful not to make any noise.

'I hope I don't get hungry that much...I might need some soda too, and my Mom's jewel' she thought, walking towards the fridge and taking out a sprite. She put it in the bag. She walked upstairs and went inside her Mom and Step-dad's room.

She crawled on all fours walking towards their closet. She opened it without any sound. Her eyes were starting to fix with the darkness of the house.

Krista started looking for a white box, with a red ribon on top. She finally found the box under other boxes. 'Shit...this might be a chellange' she thought.

She carefully slided the box from under the other boxes. When she saw some of them tipping over she stopped and put them in a stack again. Krista finally took out the box, and opened it. Taking out the jewel and putting it around her neck. 'Gotcha!' she thought, grinning.

She silently walked out of the room and down the stairs. She put on her tennis shoes and put on the yellow backpack. "Here I go" she whispered, starting to get a little frighten about meeting her dad. Krista opened the door and closed it, she started to walk towards the well house.

She gulped. She opened the well house seeing all the dust flying around. The hanyou girl sneezed. 'God is it dusty' she thought, walking down the steps, leaving footprints.

Krista closed her eyes. " Purity and light break this spell that has been placed here. So I should break another spell" she murmered, feeling a suspicious wind in front of her. The barrier disintigrated. "Gods of time I call upon you to unseal what was done so long ago and let me pass through time to see what I want to see..."

The wood that covered the well popped off hitting the wall. Krista opened her eyes and walked towards the well. She looked down, and took a deep breath. "Here I go" she said, jumping in.

She felt the aura caress her lightly. Like it was longing for her to come in. 'It feels like I'm in water' she thought, looking around. Krista landed on the dirt ground and looked around. "Did it work" she said.

Krista jumped out of the well and looked around. "Uh Toto I don't think were in Tokyo anymore" she said, sarcastically.

_FlashBack**  
**_She saw a raven haired girl say the same thing she just said. 'She looks really familier' she thought.

_End FlashBack _

Krista shook her head. "Wow dajavoo" she said, sniffing "Oh I smell something really really good, man I'm hungry". Krista started running down the path towards a village. 'It really is the fuedal era' she thought.

Krista jumped onto one of the huts. 'This is where the food is, it smells like heaven' she thought, not knowing that somebody was behind her. "Hey who are you!" said a male voice.

Krista turned around and looked at who had said that. It was a hanyou just like her. He was wearing a red hoari, and his hair was all silver. 'Somehow I think I just met my father' she thought looking at him closely.

"I said! Who are you?" he snapped. Krista glared at him. "Fine dummkopf, I'll tell you. My name is Krista Higurashi, daughter of Kagome Higurashi" she said her mother's name slowly. There was silence for a few minutes. Though it felt like hours. "K...Kagome..."he chocked.

She nodded. "Yeah she's my mother and you...are my father, Inuyasha..." she said slowly. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. She glared at him. "Don't believe me fine! I only came here to meet my father and I did! I'll be going now!" Krista said, jumping off the hut, and running towards the well.

She sensed Inuyasha catching up to her. 'Wow he really must believe me, but oh well I love chases' she thought, smirking.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Krista stopped falling on her behind. She glared at him but soon turned sympathetic. His face showed so much sadness. 'Mom really must have made him so miserable...he never saw her for 15 years...thats just...just' she thought, her ears drouping down.

"How's...Kagome and her family" he murmered, letting go of her hand. She looked down and started twidleling her fingers. "There fine, Mom...she's ok too" Krista said.

He sat down right next to her. "So your my daughter" he asked. She looked at him. "Yeah...not like the stupid step-dad of mine. I totally knew you were my father ever since I was born" she said, smirking. He smiled. "Hey Pops" Krista said, standing up and dusting off her clothes, "We got a lot of stuff to talk about ya know...and some bonding ya know what I mean". She grinned.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Yeah...a lot" he said.

* * *

CatsyKitten: Wahoo 2nd chappy. >. Man it was short but don't worry I'll make the next one longer I promise.

Krista: Yeah but you need to finish the other chapters of your other stories, remember?

CatsyKitten: (thinks) Oh yeah >. wahhhhh. Please R&R and I'll keep on writing ok. Just need about 3 reviews, ok. Thankies (waves)


End file.
